I'll protect you
by MarvellouslyWondrous
Summary: Protection doesn’t always have to come from the strongest person, because everyone needs protection. Even a hero. okay this is more a collection of One shots now, mostly DS, but you nevvvver know :
1. I'll protect you

Hey, well this is my first Danny Phantom fic so I hope it's okay. It's a bit random, so random that it was drafted in a train station if you can believe lmao. But yeah,

Disclaimer…. Me no own Danny or any of the other characters or places etc etc, the only thing I own is the idea of the fic, bummer but yeah. So like don't sue me or anything heh.

This is my opinion of what happens after a particularly difficult fight with Danny and my other favourite character.

Hints of Danny and Sam but tis not serious.

_Italics – _thought.

Summery… Protection doesn't always have to come from the strongest person, because everyone needs protection. Even a hero.

Have a read and tell me what you think :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sighed and sat on the window seat in Sam's luxurious bedroom, still in his ghostly form. Sam watched the young halfa from where she was perched on her bed with growing concern twisting in her stomach. She watched as two bright silver rings formed at his waist and slowly moved up and down his body changing him, black and white jumpsuit to blue jeans and white shirt, silvery white hair to dark raven locks, emerald green eyes to deep cerulean blue. He was Danny Fenton again. And Danny Fenton looked as exhausted as his other half had.

He closed his dull blue eyes that were usually so alive with emotion and Sam couldn't help but frown. She looked on sadly not knowing what to do or say to comfort him after such a fight. _Might as well go for the obvious_…

"Danny, you okay?" He half opened his eyes and looked her way, smiling weakly he shook his head and Sam felt a wave of helplessness and worry wash over her. He was too weak to argue and be stubborn _that is really not good._

She swallowed and stood from the bed walking to towards the window seat that her best friend had taken refuge on, never taking her eyes off the beaten halfa. _What can I say?_

She wanted so desperately to comfort him, to hold him and let no one else in, to kiss away his pain and tears, whisper sweet nothings as he questioned himself and who he was, tell him it was okay and that she would protect him from the harsh world when he was to weak to do so himself. She smiled, _maybe he'll be to far gone to remember this anyway…_ trembling at her own daring she did something she never would have done otherwise.

Sam climbed onto the window seat sitting behind Danny. He tensed at first but didn't resist when she gently pulled him back to lean on her. His back against her front and the back of his head resting on her shoulder. He didn't have the strength to argue and pull away so he let himself sink deeper into sleep. He didn't protest when she wrapped her arms securely around his waist and pressed her cheek into his hair so she assumed it was okay and didn't let go herself. Not that she would want to anyway.

Danny felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach at her being so close but was too tired to care anymore, besides, he trusted her. Sam smiled down at him as his body relaxed and she warmed his own freezing body with her body heat. His hair smelled like cocoa as she breathed him in deeply.

She took in every detail of him that she didn't already know, how his hair felt against her cheek, what his back felt like pressed against her, his breathing pattern and the way his abdomen and chest felt him her safe arms. _It's nice to play the protector sometimes. _

Sam closed her eyes and savoured the moment, imprinting the feeling of having Daniel Fenton asleep in her arms into her mind forever. Usually he was the strong one but Sam cherished every moment she was able to help him. She frown sadly, he gave out so much love and hope but received so little in return.

Her amethyst eyes glazed over slightly from the immense feeling of warmth and love she had for Danny. He was her best friends although….she had hoped it would be morel. As she thought this her arms tightened around the teen. _Danny doesn't deserve this._ She thought this bitterly. He gave hope and protection to those he cared about and even people he didn't. He'd so willingly give his life for someone else's that it scared her sometimes.

He was selfless, he always had been ever since he was a child. Always everyone else first and Danny second, always…

She would help him though, she would keep him safe, she would defend the hero when he couldn't himself, she'd protect him like he protected everyone else. He deserved that much. Sam tightened her arm around his waist and with her free hand she gently traced his features. She ran her fingertips over his soft face with a feather light touch and not once did he stir.

His cheeks, warm and soft with faint dimples, he eyelids, the corners of his mouth, and his soft, warm lips that she'd give anything in the world to taste to just once. She sighed into his raven hair and kissed the top of his head lovingly, her kiss lingering so she could remember the feel of him, the taste of him, the smell of him if she never could again. To remember the feeling of him being here with her, defences down, letting and trusting her to keep him safe when he was weak.

She would, she'd promised every power on this earth no harm would come to Danny under her protection, and she'd do anything to keep it that way. Because she was the only one Danny allowed to do so. She would anyway though, even if he didn't let her, she'd promised her hear as much…_and nobody wants one of those broken._

She leaned against the wall and looked out her window at the stars, _I'll let him sleep, he needs it. _She smiled and made a wish on the brightest star and as she felt Danny Fenton's gentle heartbeat beneath her fingertips she confessed in words what she'd never been able to say.

"I'll protect you Danny, I … I love you to much not to…_." _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? Please review and tell me what you think…


	2. of angels and ghosts

Hey Hey I is back XD. Chufties. Okay dudes this again is a one shot and IS DannyXSam so I hope you're not sick of them. Lmao.

Please be gentle if you do review, I wrote this in like 1 hour. And I was inspired by a review I had today for 'I'll protect you', so **Misstress of Darkness**it's entirely you're fault for inflicting this on the world lmao. Seriously though thanks, I'd had a bad day and you're review just totally brightened it up and gave me new inspiration to write. So Kudos to you dude!...and I haven't forgotten, those reviews are always held close.

And the part we all love **DISCLAIMER.** Me no own in any shape or form, Danny, Sam not mine in the least so like please don't sue me heh.

No warnings just a cute little fic I thought of, a bit angst but big up on the fluff dude! Ah also in Sam POV.

Read, review and enjoy.

"Hey Sam…." I looked over at the window sill to where my best friend (and secret crush) was sitting staring out into the sky, clad in blue jeans and a white shirt. He looked…..troubled? Or maybe somewhat contemplative perhaps. His knees were being hugged lightly to his chest and his face was tilted to the sky. But what struck me most was the frown on his face.

I was sat on my way to luxurious purple bed reading, me and Danny were having one of those 'Sit in the same room to be in each others company but do your own thing and don't pay attention to anything simply because there's no need' nights. I loved them.

"Yeah Danny?" My raven haired halfa bit down cutely on his lower lip still not looking at me, he seemed hesitant to ask. I rolled my eyes, I hate it when he needs to think of what to say 10 minuets before he says it, thus leaving me to guess. His eyes though, I leaned up slightly to get a better look, they looked….sad. I haven't seen them like that in god knows how long and immediately my brows knitted in worry. His beautiful cerulean eyes never looked like that. Or at least I hope they didn't. I start to sit up fully, swinging my legs off the bed.

"Danny, what's wrong? Are…are you okay?"

That sentence has just been rolling off my tongue as of late. It's only been 4 months since the lab accident, since his whole life was swung round and changed for better and worse. Though more of the latter. Both me and Tucker are trying to help him as much as we can but things about him, about Danny are changing. He's still a cheerful, sweet, and caring albeit klutzy teenage boy, that people would love if they ever gave him the chance. I'm sure as hell glad I did.

He looked at me now, through raven bangs I could see the confusion, fear and lost look in his clear eyes. I knew it was taking a lot for him to ask this so I sat up fully ready to be there for him if need be.

"Do you…I mean…. What do… what do you think will happen when….when I die?" His voice was so lost, he seemed almost scared of what I'd say.

What could I say? He'd discussed this before, except it had been more a humourless comment saying he's probably be doomed to wonder the earth like all ghosts. He said it with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew I shouldn't but I skirted around the question to help delve a little deeper.

"Well Danny," I said this as if I were talking to a child. " when people die they.." I was cut off though.

"No I mean what if **I **die. What if I age like everyone else but by the time it's time for me to go I can't because my human half is keeping me alive. What if…What if I'm forced to be ½ alive and ½ dead forever and I have to watch as everyone else dies. What if I turn full ghost and…. And I'm forced to be here forever even when everyone I care about is long dead. What if…what if….." Now I cut him off.

I moved from the bed and sat next to him putting my hand firmly over his hand to shut him up. I stared firmly into his blue eyes, that were now lacking and every emotion I loved about him. All I could see now was sadness and hurt. Why hadn't I noticed this?

"Danny it's no good thinking of 'what if'. What will happen will happen and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But I think…" I trailed off and I could almost feel his heart cry out into the silence, a heart that I hadn't noticed breaking until now. I knew what to say, well almost but I could see his hands begin to tremble and the full reality of the heartbreaking fear he was going through hit me like a tital wave.

What if….what if all those things do happen? What if he…NO if I gave up then what hope did he have. If I even let on that I think those things will happen Danny could do something drastic. That's not normally like him but from his behaviour now…. I smiled slightly, it's a bloody good job I don't think those things isn't it.

I moved my hand from his mouth and caressed his cheek (a very daring move on my part I'll admit but heh live for the moment. And as we are actually talking about death that's a good idea.) It was soft and warm, just like him. I smile wider and answer him.

"But I think none of those things will happen to you. You…Maybe to others but not…not to you. Oh Danny…" overcome by the words I wanted to say I wrapped my arms around his neck and he made no effort to push me away. He in fact, to my absolute relief, wrapped his arms tightly around my waist like it was the only thing keeping him here with me. I sighed sadly. I could feel the tension in his muscles and the trembling of his shoulders. He was truly terrified of what could happen.

"Danny you're so kind, so gentle, so damn selfless, to….amazing for anything awful like that to happen. You're gonna grow up with me and Tucker until we're all old people griping about the weather. You're gonna get married" (TO ME TO ME!) "And you're gonna have babies with the woman you love.." (Again me fingers crossed) " You're gonna die old and loved and you won't turn into a full ghost."

I knew the weight of the words were softening the fear, I could feel their own weight heavy on my heart. I hope to god I'm right… I held him tighter and closer if that were possible.

"When you die you're, as stupid as this sounds for a Goth, You're going to be an angel. And don't laugh I'm serious!"

I felt the soft laugh on my shoulder, a light gentle sound that brought a smile to my face.

"I mean you'll….. I don't know…watch over everyone and grant miracles and answer prayers." God knows you've answer some of mine. "You'll have wings and live in a big castle thing and you'll be happy and you…" My smile softened.

"And you won't have a problem in the world." I buiried the side of my face in his shoulder and I felt his arms tighten. I felt like we were 7 years old again, talking about angels and how we were all gonna fly over people and drop water balloons on them and they couldn't see us. It was true though. Danny would do and be all those things, I know he will, he's so good to everyone it's what he deserves.

I felt his pull back so I did likewise and looked into his eyes. I grinned when all traces of fear and depression were gone. Not completely I knew but at ease for the time being. He smiled, this one finally reaching his gorgeous blue eyes. ACK I was still staring!

He saw my VERY close gaze and looked down slightly with a cute pink hue covering his cheeks. If I wasn't a Goth I would have squealed at the cuteness of it all. His small grateful smile let me know I had put him at ease and I sighed before realising we were still holding each other. Not that I minded and he didn't notice so it's all good.

"Sam… I….That is….." My blue eyes halfa was never good with words.

"Thank you." I blinked stupidly, I stand corrected. It seems my dear Danny has found the most perfect words at the most perfect moment with the most perfect meaning and feeling behind them. He grins somewhat cheekily.

"So…an angel huh?" I instantly blush but I know there's no need, he understands and smiles softly albeit a little impishly.

I smile softly back at him and I notice something else.

We're getting closer……… to close for normal best friends to be………Is it to soon?

His eyes begin to close as he draws nearer. I know what he feels is real now……I just know it. But is it right? ….. I smirk and close my own eyes.

Screw it.

Well? R&R pleeeease XD


	3. Happy ever after?

Hey hey, well this is another random one shot that came to me out of absolutely no where :D. I know it's kind of bad but I only wrote it in half an hour while I was waiting for something so if you do want to review, be gentle lmao. Erm D/S as per usual, No point of view bla bla bla the usual.

And my fave part DISCLAIMER…… erm, I own an IPOD but alas no Danny Phantom, so all those who wish to sue me, heh, please don't.

Well I don't know the beginning to this to be honest, this is kind of like an ending. All I know is it did include a ghost that sucks up energy from living things and Danny (somehow) stopped it. But if I say more I'll ruin it lmao.

SO please , read, review and enjoy….

It was over, the enemy was gone and Amity park was safe again. All thanks to the resident Ghost child. Danny Phantom. The aftermath of the explosion had the techno obsessed teen, Tucker Foley, the ghost-huntress, Valerie Gray (A/N who by the way is aware that Danny Fenton and Phantom are the same person, sorry it just works for what I'm doing.), and the local gothic beauty, Samantha Manson all sprawled carelessly in unconscious heaps near the place of the explosion.

The once barren waste that had become Amity Park's, well, park had bloomed flowers or every colour as the result of the most recent evil ghosts presence was abolished. Danny had brought life back into the lifeless, he's single-handedly bloomed the millions of flowers and revived all the lost that the ghost had destroyed. This ghost had been more powerful than anything he'd ever encountered, it drained the life from all nature and humans, leaving the plants dead and the people in lifeless coma's. Needless to say he couldn't let that continue, being the hero. He had indeed put a stop to it, after a long struggle and a lot of energy lost on his part. But it was over, the enemy was gone and Amity park was safe again. And he gave up everything to do it.

He looked so peaceful, lying in a field of pink and blue flowers surrounded by the earth he saved and the people who loved him. His pure white hair framed his serene, pale delicate features, while emerald green eyes were closed. He lay unmoving with a small almost invisible smile on his soft lips. But Daniel Fenton would never wake up, he was resting in an eternal sleep.

Sam, Tucker and Valerie all began to rouse a few feet away. Sam opened her eyes and saw the blurry images of her friends attempting to get up also. Tucker held his head in his hands as they all stood on wobbly legs.

"Woah dude, what the heck was that?" Valerie shook her head at the wave of dizziness and started to answer, but she was cut off.

Sam's head whipped round looking for any hint of her best friend.

"Danny? Where's Danny?" Sam's voice was worried and firm as she darted her eyes around the scene looking for her best friend, Tucker and Valerie exchanged a look and looked around also. That was when Sam screamed.

"DANNY!"

She ran to his side as fast as her legs would carry her, he was lying in pink and blue flowers looking so peaceful and delicate. This was the teen who saved the world, the klutzy teenager with big blue eyes and an innocent disposition. The teen who single-handedly won wars and beat the bad guys, the teen who valued life to its highest extent. The teen who was willing to give up everything to save the people he loved. This was the teen who would never wake up.

She put two fingers to his neck and felt nothing. Sam gently rested a shaking hand against his cheek as tears began to spill, she leant over him and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. The sobs came.

"Danny please….please wake up…we love you so much. You can't go….you don't deserve to go…..I'm so sorry I never told you. I need to tell you."

Sam leaned over more and softly pressed her shaking lips against his own gentle ones, feeling a small surge of something she couldn't place run up her spine, but he didn't react and more tears slipped down her cheeks. How she'd longed to kiss him before….but now he was gone. She pulled away, her lips still tingling with his taste. Like chocolate mints and apples. Sam kept her face close to his taking shaky breaths and never letting her eyes leave his beautiful face, lest she never get the chance again. He looked like a porcelain doll, fragile, beautiful, delicate….. Unmoving Sam rested her hand on his right cheek and caressed it softly trying not to break down. She could hear Tucker and Valerie behind her sobbing also at the loss of their friend. In her minds eye Sam could briefly see Valerie sobbing openly into Tucker's arms while he tried to stay strong for her. His best friend was gone, he failed to be strong miserably.

But she blocked them out, all that mattered was Danny. Danny had been the only thing that ever mattered. That was when she felt it again, a small shot of electricity almost and…and something else? So softly that she doubted herself for a moment she felt Danny's lashes tremble slightly beneath her fingers, hope filled her heart as soft green eyes began to open so slightly. She grinned with tears of joy sliding down her cheeks shamelessly.

He looked so adorably confused when he half opened his eyes. Sam could not explain in words the unbearable joy that spread throughout her as Danny's innocent emerald eyes locked on her face and he smiled weakly.

"Hey Sammy…" His voice was tired but satisfied, she grinned as tears of joy ran down her cheeks and an incredible feeling overcame her. She cupped his soft cheeks in both hands and sent a tirade of joy filled kisses upon his face. His cheeks, his eye lids, his nose, his forehead, the corners of his smile, the dimple in his right cheek….. He giggled gently at the unusual affection and the tickling sensation; she pulled back with a thousand watt smile on her lips as she kept her face close to his and breathed out a small heartfelt phrase onto his smiling mouth.

"I love you…." Danny smiled up at her kindly and whispered back.

"I love you too…." She swooped down to capture the young hero's mouth with her own and caressed his face with her fingertips, sliding one hand to the back of his head, playing with the delicious curls on the nape of his soft neck. Sam grinned mentally, did her kiss really wake him up? She'd never been one for fairy tales but she sure as hell was now. _Who knows, wake at true loves kiss? Hmm maybe happy endings do exist then…_

Well? Clue me in with what ya think in a review please, but mostly thank you for reading whether you liked it or not XD


	4. Thrill of the hunt

Hi again, No, I'm not dead. Just you know, living, and working, and revising yadda yadda yadda.

ANYMAHOOSIT! I'm back and maybe not better than ever but I gave it a go hehe.

I'm back with another Danny Phantom, which sadly is not really a romance one shot…. More of a 'I don't really know what it is' one shot lmao. I hope it isn't confusing, but it may be… I just wanted to give it a go though.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand my favourite part.

DIIIIISCLAIMERRRR!!! Yep, I don't own Danny Phantom in any means, never have never will. Sope please don't sue me… I mean no harm.

So, hopefully this is okay, and I hope you enjoy it 

He stuck his head round the corner, peering intently down the long, dark corridor. Only the buzzing hum of overhead lights could be heard, and the sight of the eerily deserted battle zone sent shivers of anticipation down his spine . His steps were soft, as he rounded said corner in white boots, fingers idly brushing the steel locks and he senses remained sharp.

There was predatory gleam in his shock green eyes, twitching at any sound…. At any movement. As he tip toed along the concrete tiles he made no sound, not a peep that would inevitably alert his foe of his arrival, and thus ensure his impeding doom.

His fingers twitched with the need for action, but no, he could not be to hasty. This was a delicate situation. Pride was on the table. He squeezed his weapon tighter, grasping at his one saving grace, the only thing that would allow him to leave this place unscratched and un-traumatized.

He eagerly rounded another corner, knowing his prey, his predator was drawing closer. His body stiffened with the need to attack. As if he were a lion, with the most basic of instincts telling him to pounce whilst he could, rip his enemy to shreds with no mercy, and come out again whole and gleaming with the victory of the hunt.

The clang that followed may well have been a thunderous crash next to his ear in it's effectiveness of alerting him to his preys arrival. He grinned a malicious grin, ready to savour the thrill of victory. He crouched and waited, like a tiger hiding in the grass, still as stone with lightning in his boots, ready to propel him to his awaiting victim.

And then, under the neon glow of overhead lights they came. Perfectly unaware of his presence, but looking carefully at their surroundings as if they _knew _of his hunger, his lust for victory_. HAH, _of course they didn't know, hence them being _his_ prey, and not he theirs.

He tightened his powerful fist in triumph around his weapon, taking one step forward and sending and echoing thud through the air. His prey jumped deliciously and spun their heads frantically, never stopping to look directly at him.

Oh yes, this would be sweet.

And as quickly as his heart did beat he pounced into the view and showed no mercy as he attacked and they howled in horror. The sheer horrified expressions would have been enough to satisfy his lust but the victory was to sweet , the power was to alluring. He laughing manically as his prey withered and screamed, the phycotic grin never once leaving his face as he took pleasure in their suffering.

Finally, after what seemed like years of undeniable pleasure, he stopped his attack and looked down upon his helpless prey, savouring, as he knew he would, in his sweet victory. Like a proud lion, he towered above them menacingly, breathing hard but grinning maliciously, as the thrill of the hunt came to an end and tension seeped from the very pours in his body.

He looked upon his prey once more and the grin was seemingly swiped from his face, and a look of abstract horror replaced it. He squeezed his empty weapon in terror.

His prey did not look happy.

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!!!"

The once proud lion, victorious and brave, was immediately transformed into nothing more than a tiny kitten in the face of an irate, ketchup covered Samantha Manson.

She stood, a mighty lioness, now in turn, towering over the little kitten clutching a ketchup bottle, his weapon to his chest in terror. She grabbed his hazmat front and hissed at him menacingly….

"You get us into detention, SNEAK OUT of said detention, leave us there so you can what? CHASE US WITH A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP!!!"

The shock green eyes diluted and he squeaked shamefully, disappearing all together from her grasp and fleeing from his predator. Sam's laser like glare seemed to bound off and burn through the walls as she stomped of in a direction she knew would lead her to her prey. She was getting hungrier for revenge as he bellowing cry echoed down the once deserted corridor's.

"DANIEL FENTON, I KNOW WHERE YOU BLOODY LIVE. AND IF YOU DON'T TAKE A WELL DESERVED BUTT WOOPING FROM ME WITHOUT A PEEP, SO HELP ME YOU'LL BE STUCK IN THE THERMOS FOR SO LONG THAT EVEN SKULKER WON'T BE ABLE TO GET HIS HANDS ON YOU!!!..."

This was the war cry that shattered the peace of one Casper High, and thus served to make the ketchup covered techo-geek curl up in fear as he clutched his precious PDA to his chest. He, a mere mouse, found no pleasure in being in the company of hungry lions. He sniffled and stroked his beloved 'baby'.

"Don't worry baby, it's just you and me. Those scary people are gone….." He shivered and stood, walking to the doors, ready to go home and cower under the covers in fear of wondering halfa's with ketchup bottles….

Yes, a matter of pride indeed.

Well? Drop me a line if you like, it'd be much appreciated. Oh and for the record, Danny is in his ghost form through this. Just in case you wondered.


End file.
